


What Used to Be

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: The Way of Thedas one shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalyn Surana is the cousin of the Tabris family, living among her fellow elves before being taken away to Kinloch Hold.  This is a short snippet of what her life was like before she discovered her magic.</p><p>Drabble. Challenge: keep it to words 500 or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I try to give city elves a similar accent to Sera's though not as thick. Figure, she got it from somewhere, right? Jalyn loses the accent after being in the circle for awhile, mind, though it still comes back when she's scared or pissed off.
> 
> This one-shot is connected to the series "The Forgotten Bard Tales" and takes place prior to Jalyn's backstory "Collision"

Jalyn hovers between two crates, hand over her mouth as she giggles with Elva. The orange haired girl has a twinkle in her eye as they hold hands together, waiting to see if anyone will find them. She can see Soris in between the crates, a frown on his pudgy face. Maroth runs up behind him, grinning. 

"Did ya find 'em, Soris?" he asks, throwing an arm around Soris' shoulders. 

Soris shakes his head. "No. I'm sorry, cousin," he replies, letting his head droop down. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands grab the back of Jalyn's shoulder and she lets out a shrill scream. "Whatsit? Bloody shite, Shianni," she grumbles, looking up at her slightly older cousin.

Shianni bursts into laughter, clutching her sides. "Ya shoulda seen you two! Scared so good, ya looked like a couple of shems," she says in between giggles.

Elva frowns, still clutching Jalyn's hand. "Did not," she says, shifting closer to her best friend.

Maroth joins them, bumping his shoulder with Shianni, Soris following behind him. "Look how pale Elva is," he says, grinning.

Jalyn stands up, pushing Maroth. "You leave her alone, ya plug-ugly arse," she says, jabbing her finger against his chest.

Maroth frowns, shoving her finger away. "Ya dead from the neck up or somethin'? I was only 'aving a bit of fun, ya know," he mutters.

Elva grabs the edge of Jalyn's sleeve. "Just leave it, yeah? Maroth is just a big bully," she says, before sticking her tongue out at him.

Shianni sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, you done made a right mess of it, ya nit," she says, glancing at Maroth. "Right when we was having fun, too."

"He didn't say nothin' wrong," Soris says, finally speaking up. "Shianni, yer the one who started it."

"Boot licker," Jalyn mumbles.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Cyrion  walks over, hand on his hips. "Now, what is goin' on between you kids?"

Jalyn looks down at her feet, scuffing her toe in the dirt. "It's 'is fault," she mutters, pointing at Maroth.

"Hey! Ya got yer knickers in a twist over 'othing," he grumbles, crossing his arms.

Cyrion sighs, looking to the sky. "Alright, that's enough. Maroth, yer mother wants to talk to ya, so head on home."

"But, pa!"

"Now," Cyrion replies, pointing toward their hovel. "Triple time it, ya 'ear?"

Shianni and Soris start edging away, guilty looks on their faces. "We're gonna head on home, too, Uncle Cyrion," Shianni says before they both take off. 

Cyrion shakes their head after them before looking down at Jalyn. "Alright, girl, lets you and me take a walk, now," he says, taking her hand. "I'll tell ya the story my pa use to tell me about what happens when families fight."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Jalyn, check out Collision and What Has Been Wrought  
> For more on Maroth, check out A Smuggler's Chant and What Has Been Wrought  
> For more on Shianni, check out What Is Lost


End file.
